


【J2/JrJc】我亲爱的初智齿

by UltramarineObservatory



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory
Summary: *田中树x路易斯杰西的幼驯染暗恋故事
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Tanaka Juri/Jesse Lewis, Tanaka Juri/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 10





	【J2/JrJc】我亲爱的初智齿

**Author's Note:**

> ①搞性张力最强的幼驯染，写最寡淡的白开水
> 
> ②J2我是很难单纯去区分左右的。杰西自然是主动的一方，但是在J2懵懂的关系里他更加敏感早熟，在我心里就是难得的他能被这样的树攻略的时刻了（虽然感觉更像无差）

一．

杰西回忆起童年时代只能记起田中树纤细的影子，记忆的滤镜重叠模糊到面目全非，只觉得那样子很好看。

树从来都没有比他长得高过，混血的血统优势导致他小学开始明显窜个子的时候，树还完美地保持着根号二的高度，他和比他还小却也比树高出一个头的萩谷搭着肩嘲笑树是小矮人，换来树张牙舞爪地反击，置气时气鼓鼓的脸在他眼里都很可爱。

从小时候起树就很在意自己的外表，杰西跟在他身后上学，制服包和宽大短裤下的白细小腿来回磨蹭出咣当的响声，树就在前面拿出翻盖手机的黑色屏幕当镜子梳理自己的刘海。

与其说跟着，不如说杰西一厢情愿地粘着他。杰西那时候常常顶着毛躁的头发，两颗门牙中间偌大的缝隙，厚厚的嘴唇说话还有点软糯迟钝。偶尔树看不下去了，会帮他把刘海都别到一边，再把他棉毛衫上起的球一个接一个拔掉。

树在他的童年担当了一个模糊了性别的长辈角色，有时候像妈妈，有时候像哥哥，有时是恶作剧的伙伴和被整的对象。

初中的时候他们相约看电影，当下最流行的预言是玛雅人说2012年要成为世界末日。两个人都是容易共情的人，他泪光闪烁的时候，树的手从电影院的椅子边伸过来搂住了他的肩膀，是小勇士的安慰仪式。

如果世界末日就在这一瞬来临，他没有哥哥给他撑起一小片天，而树瘦小的双臂撑起的、被树家里那些比壮实得太多的男孩们嫌弃的天空恰好就支在他头上。

13岁的他计算自己能活到16岁，而树能活到17岁，他们还有三年时间相伴着享受最后一片天空。

岁月是被树积攒起来的零钱和被逐渐填满的储蓄罐，树慢吞吞变声开始长出喉结，缓慢地抽条长高。

杰西则更像在他手里转动的魔方，飞快地从骨骼里开始层层重组，时间的力量是神奇的，他就像个被复原的魔方，悄然度过世界末日，变成高大俊朗全新一个他。

二．

从小开始，杰西就有意无意说过很多次自己喜欢树的脸，恨树不争气的时候也很多，仗着大家的喜欢恃宠而骄，在夏天的篮球场把自己皮肤晒得像风干制品。

他们在同一个小学与初中，又一起升到同一个高中，好像两条从同一个支点划出来的曲线，两条线肩并肩地行走。

全世界都知道他和树像双生子那样好，虽然他们不知道那些被目击的巧合里有多少他努力中的必然。比如他要和树吃一样的早餐，去一样的社团，报一样的补习班。

即使被别人嘲笑了“你是不是上厕所都要和树一起”的时候，他也可以撒娇里又带抱怨地说“树要不要和我一起啊？”

就算被起哄“树你是他老婆吗？！”树也只是笑笑。

补习班的山口老师那时候笑他们说树一脸自豪而杰西一脸甜蜜。

白色的窗帘随风飘动，树靠在窗边若隐若现，窗外的光斑照在树的脸上，好像下一秒帷幕一样的窗帘落下来再扬起来他就会消失在那里。杰西想起补习班组织看的电影《情书》里面的场景。

轻飘飘的布幔再吹起来的时候，树还坐在那里，就像他从小到大，一直会出现在杰西视线里一样。

树每周都换不一样的女朋友，喜欢他的女孩络绎不绝，他的课桌常常放着包装精美的巧克力和糖，最后无一例外落进杰西嘴里。

树后来不收食物了。

不是因为别的，是杰西开始牙疼。

树执意要拉他去拔牙。树说你吃的甜食太多了，草莓大福起司曲奇热狗和披萨，你都吃太多了。

杰西脑海里浮现少年时代他们靠在一起烤面包的场景，树有意无意犯傻，把奶油搞到脸上，看上去又天真又狡黠。

杰西怕医院，怕被细长的针头刺穿皮肤的痛觉。人高马大的少年面对娇小的护士吓得缩成一团有辱他青春期建立起来那么一点点自信，所以到现在他都还没测过自己的血型。

树是B型血，都说B型血的人很抓马容易成为人群里的焦点，杰西其实并不那么信血型与星座，他从电视上学到一个叫巴纳姆效应的新词，人们都太容易被放之四海而皆准的话笼统地概括诱导。

而树不一样，树是他夜空里抬头的第一颗星星，和别的星星都不同。

杰西望着牙科医院的透明玻璃发愣，医生说这不是蛀牙，是他新长了智齿。新生的坏牙突破牙床好像生根于脑子里，隐秘地挤掉了他的其他好牙，牵动全身痛觉。

年轻漂亮的女医生问他：“这么年轻怎么就开始长智齿了？”

树抢先一步回答：“肯定因为他是混血。”接着半是恭维半是诚心地说，“以后我也要做牙医，姐姐你给我们讲讲怎么看牙”，把医生逗乐了。

医生点着黑白的透片给他俩解释说因为杰西的智齿还没完全长出来，她现在只会先拔掉在疼的第一颗，杰西看着她在面前挥舞的器械直抵自己酥麻的口腔，她说“或许长大了就不痛了，也可能更痛，你就来找我拔掉。”

树替他说了好。

有段时间树迷上了无证驾驶摩托车兜风，是高地教他的，准确地说只有树是无证驾驶，高地载着他的弟弟北斗，树空出来的后座就给了杰西。

杰西坐在树的后座一直都如履薄冰，他怕树稍有不慎两个人就粉身碎骨，每次飞奔在小道上他都闭眼幻想两个人摔了自己嚎得方圆一公里都能听见的惨状。

那个后座是他的，就算没有人也会被空在那里。

杰西某一天睁开眼的时候发现北斗坐在高地的后座饶有兴致地看他，甚至他都不知道北斗从什么时候开始关注他了。

久到后来树揉着杰西新长出来的栗子色头发问他：“你知道北斗喜欢你吗？”杰西点点头又摇摇头，回答他说：“可是我心里第一位是树。”

树的表情好像当他说的是傻话，还是拿他当十年前的小朋友。多情却被无情恼，杰西想。

树说你别对北斗太冷淡了啊，杰西反问他：“那我应该怎么办？”

树又端出他情场老手的样子，吻了杰西的额头，如果不是在这个场景，杰西大概会去留意他有没有垫脚——虽然树当然得垫脚。这个吻持续得很久。

像这样，树说。

北斗高中毕业的时候把制服上第二颗纽扣给了杰西，杰西无可回报，只好用了树对他那招去套路了北斗，也一度让他自己觉得非常内疚。

杰西想自己明明是个可怜人，却也要可怜人，尚要分担别人暗恋的痛楚。

三、

20岁生日的树终于跨过了喝酒的坎儿，生日那天被风磨为代表的朋友们围在KTV灌酒，五颜六色的色素和刺激的香精在屋子里流转，杰西环绕一圈发现自己熟识的人不多，只是看着树皱眉。

他第一次看到树常常提起来的京本，树说虽然京本比他年纪大却不允许自己用敬称，一度因为他叫小京以外的昵称美而暴力地揍他。他端详京本唱歌的样子。

京本眉目低垂，唱的是《lemon tree》。

爱多美丽，充满香气。

只是在心里他总是酸溜溜的。

杰西也感觉自己搞不懂自己。

但他很快和树那些朋友混熟，相互间拿出手机添加联系方式。树端着玻璃杯在人群中摇晃，忽然提高嗓门说我有一首歌要送特别的人，被起哄道你可不可以不要在京本面前班门弄斧。

歌名出现的一瞬间他的听众们又换了新的说辞，都新千年了怎么还有青少年唱昭和年代的歌，这很不田中。

树是自认是唯美派的双子座，那一瞬间的灯光流动在窄小的房间，伴奏的弦乐声是美的，他被照亮的侧颜和薄而上扬的嘴唇是美的。他点的那首歌来自杰西念叨过想听的小林明子，被奶奶养大的孩子会听的歌。

Don't you remember / when you were here

你可记得 当你在此的时期

without a thinking / we were caught in fire

我们放弃思考 如胶似漆

I've got a love song / but where it goes

我寻到了一首歌 却又丢失

three loving hearts are pullin' apart of one

我的爱意几乎撕裂了我

Can't stop you, Can't hold you Can't wait no more*

停不下来 拥你不住 迫不及待* 

最后这段英语蹩脚，周边的观众大多听不太懂因此丝毫不热情，杰西克制着自己的欣喜和他对望着。

树冲着他唇语，嘴型一字一句：杰——西——。

那一刻应该被称为他的青春期的高光时刻，大概是在平行线以前的岁月中彼此最大的心脏共鸣。后来的杰西被很多人剧烈或短暂地爱过，闪光的瞬间被延长被冲淡，树拿起话筒那瞬间依然雷打不动在他的零号位。

杰西到走都没有拿话筒唱歌，他给树的朋友们解释自己家里有11点的门禁的时候引来了一阵感叹：“树是怎么结交到这么乖的优等生的。”

临走前他凑到树的耳边劝他少喝一点，树拽着他的袖子轻声说，杰西，我觉得自己会喝醉，你可不可以迟点走。

他看了看表，说爸爸过来接他还有十分钟，他还可以再等两首歌的时间。

树维持着扯着他的袖子的姿势，头靠在另一边沙发的扶手上瘫着休息，杰西思考了一下，在书包里摸索了半天，以为自己可以找到一本《追忆似水流年》或者别的什么，结果只翻到薄薄一本《我亲爱的甜橙树》，他把那本单薄的书垫在了树的头下面。

拉开爸爸车门的时刻是十一点整，他望着车窗外面飞驰而过的行道树茂密树叶，想起那本甜橙树和书里的泽泽，甜橙树枝叶已经很浓郁了，马上要被摘掉最漂亮那枝花蕾。

泽泽告别了甜橙树开始长大，他和树也是。

明明树小声说了回去短信联系，回家发着发着没了后文。

风磨和诸星在刚把杰西拉进去的聊天室里带头起哄，先发了一张对着卫生间门的照片，树在里面弯着腰呕吐，身边围着关切的女生们，大概有六七个，他仿佛已经看到菊池坏笑着的表情打下了“树的后宫”。

他关了手机屏幕不看，隔了一会儿又好奇地解锁，用双指放大了那张照片，女生圈一圈往内，最内环的是大我，已经放到最大，像素模糊了大我的五官，看不出来到底是是什么表情。

杰西脑海里想起他给北斗提京本的事，北斗回应说大我和树之间肯定有点不对劲，杰西觉得有点酸楚，越发搞不懂他自己。

隔了一会儿，美勇人在聊天室发出来一个视频。吐完的树眉目皱在一起，菊池他们围着他，他环视了四周，然后问“怎么感觉哪里不对呢。”

杰西屏气凝神听到：“对了，杰西怎么不在。”

真的够多了。那一刻他感觉到树真的在意他，超过那个大学和他朝夕相处的大我，胜过和他心有灵犀的风磨。

树对杰西的爱意和别人相比，很安全。

第二天离家之前他去树家里吃了午饭，问起树那本书的去向，树摸摸头说以为那是KTV给的所以退还给前台了，承诺周末去找回来。

他和杰西在饭桌上磨磨蹭蹭直到大人们把他两个人留下，树开口对杰西说：“大我昨天给我表白了。”

树说：“大我真是个需要照顾的人。”

杰西嘴里的食物索然无味，他想起北斗说树不是属于某一个人那种人。树太擅长轻而易举获得轻佻的喜欢了，与此相比，杰西无时不刻的爱有点沉重。

杰西哦了一身，说真好，还有书也不用找回来了。

他缺席得也够多了。

再后来他在自家的阳台上看树用摩托车载着快乐得手舞足蹈的大我回家，树的摩托车换了新的，也早就有了驾照，至今没有驾照的只有杰西自己。

他捏着自己的感情那一根风筝线，自认为自己包容又小心，却被一线的独占欲拉扯，那么汹涌又脆弱。

然后断线的风筝会直飞天国。

有牙痛的感觉，像新长了智齿。

四、

杰西毕业搬家的那天爸妈去给熟识的邻居们送伴手礼，树一家人热热闹闹把他们送到了大道上，他回头的时候看着树纤细的身子被人潮淹没。

那天的东京天尤其蓝，像树高中毕业那天捧出来送给杰西那束失水的勿忘我。

杰西后来很多次采访说过比起其他的颜色，他更喜欢蓝，星辰耀眼的蓝色。

只是照耀他的星辰不再相伴存在，宇宙里他还是孑然一身。

毕业以后的事情他知道得很少，树成功地做了杰西最怕的牙科医生，京本成了音乐剧演员，有些名字再次提起他也记不得。那个被大家戏称为相亲角的补习课堂停办了，帅气的男老师因为违反了规定被取消了教学资格。

杰西越长大越左右逢源，被所有遇到他的人爱，对所有善或不善的人都投注友好成为伙伴。他的唱片卖得很好，在美国的唱片公司签走了他。

其实他已经回日本很久了，只是知道的人寥寥无几。

因为他在陌生的国度看到了熟悉的身影，是来参加时装周的北斗。跟北斗从美国回来以后，他偷偷和新晋人气模特做了地下男友。他享受北斗需要他的样子，就好像他的少年时代需要树那样。

24岁生日那个晚上，北斗给他做了蛋糕和一桌子的菜，他搂着北斗撒娇说还是北北对我最好，忽视自己口袋里一直在震动的手机。

掏出来看了看，是未知的号码，北斗说你不接吗，不知来源的电话号码杰西一向都不接。

挂断了三次又响，电话那头好像有点太执着，北斗于心不忍按了通话送到杰西耳边，“请问是谁？”还没问出来，听到电话里清晰传来一声：“杰西。”

有关树的回忆在逐渐生锈，轻微振动一下就要抖落一地的灰尘。

杰西顿了顿，游离地轻声回应了一句：“你好吗。”

树有一搭没一搭找话，中间平行线一样互不关联的经历无可回溯，树声音渐渐喑哑，说完生日快乐以后说，“杰西你给我唱首歌吧。”

他绞尽脑汁只能想起树当年给他唱的那首恋におちて作为回礼。

口に出せない 愿いがあるのよ/

难以启齿的愿望啊

土曜の夜と日曜の/

不管周六或周日

贵方がいつも欲しいから/

一直想要你在身边

ダイヤル回して 手を止めた/

停下拨动号码盘的手

I'm just a woman fall in love/

我像个陷入爱情的女人*

杰西拉着要去收拾厨房的北斗索吻，北斗的舌头扫到了他智齿强行被扒出来以后空出的位置，潜伏的牙齿们没有长出来，那个位置也一直空着。奶油蛋糕太甜，杰西感觉自己的牙床隐隐作痛，却不动声色回复了一句“好吃”。

傻瓜一样的初恋，蛀虫一样的爱情，他的初智齿。

**Author's Note:**

> 恋におちて这首歌除了原唱的小林明子，还有张国荣&陈洁灵的谁令你心痴版本与Oliva Ong的版本，但我想杰西最后唱的是德永英明版本，男人唱I'm just a woman fall in love的感觉很神奇；  
> 写的时候在听的歌是IU的智齿，很初恋又很平淡。


End file.
